En ausencia de ti
by dalloway
Summary: Es una historia bastante triste, parece que el destino no dejara que sean felices ahora que se lo ha llevado de su lado (es un D/Herm)


**_En ausencia de ti_**

Aun se podía oír el crepitar de las últimas llamas de aquella chimenea y lentamente la oscuridad y el frío iban cubriendo aquella habitación, aquella casa y a la solitaria chica que aun la habitaba. 

**"Yo como un árbol desnudo estoy sin ti ,  
mis raíces se secarán ,  
abandonada así , ****  
me hace falta que tú estés aquí"**

Intentó acomodarse un poco en aquel gastado sillón y agachó la cabeza cubriéndola con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar, pero aun era peor, los recuerdos la inundaban y los ojos le dolían, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas para gastar. Así que decidió abrirlos y aunque había tomado la decisión desde le primer momento miró una vez más a su alrededor como buscándole, esperando el milagro. Su vista se detuvo en aquel gran abeto, solo faltaban dos días para la Navidad, la época más feliz del año aunque no para ella, ya no. Estaba aun sin decorar, dijo que le esperaría para adornarlo. Torció la vista hacia la ventana, como había hecho tantas veces durante la semana desde ese mismo sillón, siempre esperando su llegada, aunque ya no había nada que esperar. Solo vio la nieve y pensó que seria una Navidad blanca, una Navidad perfecta, aunque no para ella, ya no.

  
** no hay una cosa que no traiga a mí ,  
en esta casa , en la oscuridad ,  
cae la nieve y será ,  
más triste el invierno al llegar navidad ,  
  
**

Por fin se decidió a levantarse, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sentada. Se sentía tan débil, las piernas le fallaron y se tambaleo un poco. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había comido? ¿Acaso importaba? Vio la ultima llama en el fuego y con furia arrojó el papel que sostenía desde hacia más de dos días en su puño, quedándose con la vista fija en él, mirando como las cenizas destruían esas palabras que nunca deberían haber sido escritas. Pero ni siquiera al fuego le quedaba ya suficiente vida y entre los restos aun se podían leer algunas palabras:

_"hacer nada" _

_ "Lo siento" _

_"muerto"_

_"espérame" _

**y me faltas , amor mío ,  
como cuando busco a dios en el vacío ,  
en ausencia de ti ,  
quisiera así , decirte que...  
tú me faltas , amor mío ,  
el dolor es fuerte como un desafío ,  
en ausencia de ti , yo no sabré vivir ,**

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y cada paso era aun más pesado. Le podía ver y le podía sentir en cada uno de los momentos que compartieron desde hacia ya más de 8 años que se conocían. Mientras con su mano derecha giraba el pomo de la puerta, comenzó a recordar cada uno de esos momentos

_***_

_Flashbacks_

**"porque de ti tu alma permanecerá ,"**

**- **No creí que viviera para oír eso 

**- **Vamos, no me lo pongas más difícil, ¿aceptas?

- Pero… ¿estas seguro de que quieres ir conmigo al baile?- dijo la chica acercándose sensualmente a la cara del chico.

- Totalmente ¿Qué me dices?

Cada vez se acercaban más hasta que finalmente ella le besó y hundió sus manos en su sedoso cabello. La acercó hacia él rodeándola por la cintura y se sumergió en la pasión de aquel beso hasta que se separaron para coger algo de aire.

- ¿Eso es un si?

Ella se acercó y le volvió a besar aun más apasionadamente. 

**"y tu voz volverá a sonar ,"  
  
**

- Shhhhh

- Lo siento- dijo la chica esta vez más bajito. – Pero ¿dónde vamos?. Es muy tarde y ...no creí que te conocieras tan bien los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Y no me s? los conozco. –dijo sacando de su túnica un viejo trozo de papel que le era muy familiar a la chica

- ¿El mapa del merodeador? Pero… ¿como lo has conseguido?

- Uno que tiene sus influencias…

- Ya… ¿y que más?

- Y…... Gryffindor … tendrá el campo para ellos durante una semana.

- ¿Y vosotros? Tú eres el capitán del equipo…

- No importa, seguro que todo el equipo estará feliz de poder dormir dos horas más durante una semana.

- Eres increíble. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. ¿Pero donde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa, tu solo sígueme. ¿Confías en mí?

- Sabes que si

Así entraron unidos de la mano en una pequeña habitación totalmente iluminada por velas. Habría cientos de velas de color blanco, una cama en el centro y pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas esparcidos por toda la cama y el suelo de la habitación. La chica miro al techo y pudo ver que estaba encantado como el comedor de Hogwarts para que se vieran las más hermosas estrellas. 

- Feliz aniversario, princesa.

**"cierro los ojos y aquí ,  
en mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir ,"**

- Es un casa abandonada, la descubrí hace un par de años cuando, bueno ya sabes, cuando tenia problemas y no tenía donde ir…-dijo él señalando aquella vieja vivienda. -No es gran cosa, no tiene lujos, ni…

- ¿Qué importa? Si estoy contigo, si estamos juntos….

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y ella a él como si nada ni nadie los pudiera separar jamás.

**"y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos ,"**

- Pero… ¿por qué? Creía que habíamos empezado algo, una nueva vida.

- Y así es, pero he hecho mucho daño en el pasado y si puedo arreglar algo de eso…

- No tienes por que ir y lo sabes… 

- ¡Si que tengo!

- ¡No!!!!, a mi no me tienes que demostrar nada ni a los demás tampoco.

- Sabes que él solo no podrá vencerle, Voldemort ha recuperado todo su poder y ni siquiera el niño-que-vivió podrá derrotarle esta vez

- Ni contigo tampoco. Tú no has sido entrenado como él. El es auror, es su misión, pero no la tuya.

- No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, es tu amigo, es nuestro futuro…

- No lo soy. ¿Nuestro futuro? Vive el presente ahora que al fin tenemos nuestro pedazo de felicidad. Creo que nos lo merecemos, no ha sido fácil para nosotros y además es Navidad. No te vayas, solo te pido eso.

- Sabes que no puedo, tengo que ir. 

**"uno en el otro , sólo un corazón ,**

**en**** cada lágrima tú estarás ,"**

- No me gusta verte llorar, me destroza verte llorar. Estaré a tiempo para decorar el árbol- le beso dulcemente la mejilla mientras la abrazaba. Le susurró al oído: Estaremos juntos por Navidad. 

- ¿Es una promesa?

- Lo es

**no**** te podré olvidar jamás ,**

Tantos recuerdos habían dejado una huella demasiado profunda en ella.

_Fin de los flashbacks_

********

Pero se había ido, se había ido para siempre, jamás debió dejarle ir a aquella misión, ella lo sabia, tenia un mal presentimiento y aun así… Ahora solo recordaba sus ultimas palabras "Estaremos juntos en Navidad"… y lo estarían. Con la mano aun en el pomo abrió la puerta con esfuerzo pues el viento era más poderoso que ella, y comenzó a hundir sus pies en la espesa nieve que le llegaba por las rodillas Se reuniría con él, ella solo salía a buscarle…y el frió ya se encargaría del resto. De eso estaba segura, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie los separase.

**y**** me faltas , amor mío ,  
cada día muero un poco y siento frío , quiero ir junto a ti ,  
poder así , decirme que...**

Apenas podía caminar, pero aun avanzaba. Comenzó a tener calambres y alucinaciones porque creía haberlo visto en el horizonte aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Tal vez fuera por el hambre, o el frío, o la tristeza, o tal vez no, tal vez su fantasma la este esperando para irse bien lejos de allí. Siguió andando cuando se giró más viento y la nieve comenzó a caer tan densamente que apenas veía un palmo delante suyo. Intentó seguir pero las piernas comenzaron a congelarse y ya no le respondían. Se arrodilló en el suelo y lentamente dejó caer todo su cuerpo para que repose sobre el cruel lecho blanco.

**tú me faltas , amor mío ,  
el dolor es fuerte , como un desafío ,  
en ausencia de ti , yo no querré vivir ,  
tú me faltas , amor mío ,  
como cuando buscas a dios en el vacío ,  
necesito de ti ,  
tenerte junto a mí , porque...**

No pasaron más de unas horas, cuando llegaba el amanecer, una sombra cubrió el cuerpo de aquella chica de pelo enmarañado y de intenso color café, ahora cubierto de blanco por la escarcha y la nieve que comenzaba a deshacerse con los primeros rayos. Un hombre de unos 20 años, de pelo oscuro como el carbón, se arrodilló ante ella llorando como un niño y solo pudo ahogar un grito al ver la cara de la chica. Estaba pálida, y algo azulada por el frío pero se la veía… extrañamente feliz. Se la veía en paz. Se quito su capa y la cubrió como para protegerla de un frío que ya no sentía, pues su alma ya no estaba allí. Le retiró el pelo de la cara y paso su mano por su mejilla, estaba helada, acariciándola con cariño y entonces entre lágrimas vio su brazo extendido y su mano cerrada apretando un trozo de pergamino.

El chico abrió lentamente la mano, arrebatándole al papel, seco totalmente y aun caliente. Conservaba el último aliento de ella. Se quito las lentes, se pasó la manga por los ojos intentando ver un poco más y volvió a acomodarse las lentes para poder leerlo:

**_Para Harry_**_: No pude esperarte más como me pedías en tu carta. Lo siento. Sabes que nada de esto fue culpa tuya, me alegro de que él te salvara la vida aunque diera la suya. Solo hizo lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, él también me estaba esperando y… siempre ha tenido poca paciencia. Cuida de Ron_

**_Para Ron_**_: No se que decirte. Solo que no te enfades conmigo y gracias, gracias por hacerme sonreír siempre durante todo este tiempo, incluso en los momentos más difíciles con él siempre estabas ahí. Por eso eres para mi más una de las personas más especiales que conozco, eres único. Cuida de Harry_

_Os quiero tantísimo a los dos. Pero no os preocupéis por mí. Recordáis que Dumbeldore nos dijo siempre que a veces hay que elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto. No se si esto es lo fácil o lo correcto, pero para mi era mi única opción, aunque despedirme de vosotros es lo más difícil que he hecho nunca._

_No culpéis a Draco de esto porque si hay alguna culpable soy yo por quererle tanto, por necesitarle tanto. No estéis tristes por mí porque yo seré feliz. Ahora podremos ser felices para siempre en algún lugar además de en nuestros corazones._

**tú me faltas , amor mío ,  
tanto , tanto que quisiera irme contigo ,  
en ausencia de ti , yo no querré vivir ,  
desde que no estás aquí ,  
no quiero ni podré vivir ,  
vivo en ausencia ,  
en ausencia de ti , oh...   
  
**

*************************************************************

Este fic se lo dedico a alguien que es su cumpleaños, muchas felicidades!!! (aunque no creo que lo lea porque no le gusta mucho esta pareja)

Lo se, tendría que haber puesto ya el capitulo de mi otro fic, que ya lo tengo terminado, si me da tiempo a revisarlo lo subiré luego. Pero estaba en una fase romántico-dramática y se me ocurrió esto mientras escuchaba el disco de Laura Pausini. Ya se que no esta muy bien, pero es que no daba para más.

Para decirme lo que sea, que os gusta, que no os gusta (que será lo más probable porque me ha quedado bastante mal) me dejáis un review, si?

BeSoS

dalloway


End file.
